The Mourning Star
by missrandomness102
Summary: Crossover: OC/Maximum Ride/Sky High. What do you get with one genius, two friends, six mutants, and six superheroes?
1. Prolouge

Okay, sry I took so long, also had a Major, Major writers block, then decided to start over again. Anyway, until I get the nxt chp, this is a filler chp.

"Wham!" That would be the unmistakable sound a demonic bounty hunter makes as he slams into a reinforced cement wall at… approximately 150 mph. With that slam arrived natural (well, not so natural) cycle of being depleted into dust. I turned to the remaining demon bounty hunter saying.

"Never come back, do you understand? The next time I will not be so lenient. Tell your leader that if I ever catch him above ground in the city he will pay." Okay, I admit that saying that might have gone over the top, but I was mad! He had just interrupted my date! It was our three-year-anniversary! Either way, with those words, the demon did his teleportation trick and, I guess, went to report to his master.

Anyway, with that Warren entered, probably mad, but there wasn't enough time to call anyone, and innocents were being hurt. So, here he came, brown eyes almost smoldering with the flames I knew he was about to throw, with the rest of the gang behind him. Man, was I about to get it. Before he could say anything, I cut in.

"I know you're angry, Warren, but I couldn't get a hold of anyone, and they were only bounty hunters! I am perfectly fine!"

"Okay," he said, calming down. That's one of the things that I love about him, he calms down so easily, a least when I talk to him. That's right we are in love, who would have thought that the freak (even by mutants standards) would have captured the heart of "cold, uncaring heart" of the "classic, bad boy from high school." Anyway, after our group BIB (Barbie Ice Bitch) followed. Man, even three years after she still thinks that she has a chance, not to be _mean_ or anything. Either way, she's still following Warren around, and it gets a little annoying. I don't know how she manages to follow us everywhere though.

Anyway, by this time the rest of the gang had caught up, and started asking me why I didn't call any of them to help. I told them the same story that I told Warren, and Fang soon got into the question of why I didn't just vanish them.

"I'm like a cat, remember? I like to play with my food before I eat it," I explained.

"A vicious, man-eating saber-tooth cat," Warren added, wrapping his arms around me, I could feel BIB's over-powering jealousy when he did this. Either way, she plastered on a totally fake smile and congratulated me; sometimes I think that she forgets I can read emotions.

Either way, it's time to go back to the house, Nudge and Gazzy still are the hardest to wake up and, if we hurry they won't be late for school. That leaves us, about thirty minutes to get them up and out the door. So, I teleported us all home, and sent Is and Abbie up to wake them, while Angel and I made breakfast. We got them out of bed, feed, and out the door in 25 minutes. Our house was out so far in the farming land; there were no neighbors to even notice that there were kids with wings taking off into midair.

So, after the kids went off to school, I went up to my workroom, I had felt a burst of creativity last night and I was planning to spend the day finishing it up. Oh, dang, I forgot the concert was tonight, and "Spirit Fire" was being introduced. What? I enjoyed singing, but I couldn't play all the instruments, well I could, but not all at once. So, me, Max, Mag, Layla, Abbie, and Is formed Spirit Fire. I play lead guitar, Max plays bass, Mag plays drums, Layla plays keyboard, Abbie plays bass keyboard, and Is plays another guitar. We all sing, but I am the "leader" as in I sing the most. I finished up the prototype and came back downstairs. I charmed my workroom so no time passes when I'm in there. So, Warren and I spent the day together, watching our favorite movies and visiting different places. It was very hectic when we had to start leaving for the concert, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy complaining the whole way there. Nudge, that it was taking to long, Gazzy that he had to go to the bathroom, and Iggy that he cherished his eardrums, he resorted to rubbing the back of his head after that retreating into sulking and glaring at me. What? At least I didn't hit him hard!

What seemed to be the never ending trip in reality lasted only a few minutes longer, luckily for all of our annoyance levels, even Layla was about to slap Iggy over the head (he had gone back into complaining mode a few minutes after I had slapped him upside his head). We all unloaded the stuff (instruments, amplifiers, mikes, etc.) from the bus and still had time to laugh at Mag before reminding her that we had powers and she could use them. It was a darn near hilarious sight, even Zach was laughing.

Anyway, when we were all done unloading the instruments (or laughing our asses of) we went in and marveled at how big the stage was, all of the sudden I felt really, really nervous. As if sensing that I was nervous, Warren wrapped his arms around me. I smiled, contented, and leaned back into me. Then, suddenly, I heard really loud screaming, and I knew that that meant they were here. We all got warmed up, and ready to give all that we've got. About 45 minutes later we were almost deaf, due to the insane amount of screeching from the crowd, almost all screams belonged to girls. I heard Nick strike the last chords of the song, and the screaming got, if at all possible, louder, but was also sprinkled with some smattering of applause **(LOL, I could be a poet)**.

I tried to calm down, saying to myself that it cant be that bad, we'd rehearsed the songs over and over again, and could probably play them in our sleep. I heard Nick step up to the mike and an almost silence fell over the crowd. "Okay," he started. "That was our last song for the concert tonight with just us three," he was interrupted with an awwwing sound. "But right now I want to introduce my friends Spirit Fire! Just to warn you, this is two the guys out there, watch out or your girlfriends might smack you for starring," this was my cue.

"Very funny, Nick, very funny," I said stepping out. With my hawk-like eyes I was able to see some guys mouths falling open. Well, what can I say? I did look hot! I wore a grey and white graphic tee with a guitar on it, black and silver skinny jeans, and white converses. I had my hair in a ponytail, all curled so when, on a song, I ripped out the ponytail it still looked awesome, but my hair was still the same color, or should I say colors. Then I had guitar earrings, matching the guitar on my shirt. I had on navy blue eye shadow, silver eyeliner, black mascara, and pale pink lip-gloss.

"Oh woe is me, my heart is breaking!" Nick cried. "Sammy, my dear, you look fantastic."

"As opposed to what?" I asked, my smirk in place and my head tilted to the side, giving my the "innocent look." At that question Nick got his "Oh Crap" face on. Hilarious!! Luckily Joe came to his rescue (if you hadn't realized they were the Jonas Brothers I am disappointed n u!) saying:

"Come on Sam, give him a rest, he's probably stunned by your amazing beauty he doesn't know what he's saying!"

"Not that he does anyway!" interrupted Kevin.

"What is it? Pick on Nick night?" exclaimed Nick?

"Yep!" Joe, Kevin, and I said in unison.

"Anyway," I continued. "Tonight is a celebration of two things. First of all, it's my bands opening night, and second of all, it's my boyfriends and mine three-year-anniversary! Now, I'm going to introduce the band! First of is me! I'm Samantha Evans, but call me Sam and I play guitar and lead singer. Next is Max playing bass guitar!" Max ran out wearing completely black skinny jeans, a tight red shirt saying; "It's all about me!" and matching red flip-flops. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail with a red chocker and red earrings and natural make-up (which was forced onto her face).

"What's up Ohio?" she yelled, she was really fun when she wasn't so uptight. To answer her they all screamed.

"Then we have Isabella, better known as Is playing acoustic guitar!" Is ran out, being the most girly one of us, she chose a miniskirt! God's torture for women! Forget giving birth, with a miniskirt you have to invent new ways to sit down, stand up (when on a podium), and run! Either way, she looked hot too, she wore a purple skirt, and a ripped, tight white tee with a lighter purple one underneath matched with silver ballet flats. Then she had her hair down and straight with the highlights braided. She had red lip-gloss, purple eye shadow, and mascara.

"Hiya!" she shouted, still managing to be bubbly. "This is so awesome!" she truly was blond, no offence or anything.

Then, on keyboard we have Layla!" Layla had on a brown miniskirt, a green 'Save the Trees' shirt, and green puma's. She also had green eye shadow and pink lip-gloss on with her hair crimped.

"Hey, everyone!" she said, sounding really excited.

"Then on bass keyboard we have Abigale, or Abbie, " Naturally Abbie ran out, she had white straight leg jeans, a light blue graphic tee, blue slip-ons, and a blue, studded belt around her waist. She had light blue eye shadow, black eyeliner that wasn't too heavy and mascara. Her hair fell in waves, except for the dyed parts, which were straight.

"Don't worry, we're almost done, we just have a lot of people in our band!" she explained.

"And, last but most definitely not least Magenta, or Mag playing drums!" She came running out, her hair in the trademark buns, with the wisps of dyed parts hanging down. She had a magenta shirt with the word rebel 'colored' on it (like graffiti), black skinny jeans, and white boots covering the ends of the jeans. She had dark magenta eye shadow, black eyeliner, and mascara. We all had our nails painted black and made to not chip off when playing.

"Are you ready to rock?" Mag yelled into the mike. The crowd screamed in excitement, I hope.

"Then come on!" while we had been introducing ourselves, the Jonas' had exited, and with those final words, the curtain rose, and we went to get our instruments. They all were colored with our outfit choices, and had the Spirit Fire logo on them, the dramatic S and F surrounded by white wings, mine also had silver flames going up it. We sat up all our instruments, and moved to our spots.

"This first song is called," I began **(sry, I'm just 2 lazy 2 type out the performance/song titles/song words)**.

We rocked the house….well, stadium on the five songs we played to wrap up the concert. The one slow song we played I dedicated to Warren. I think I saw him blushing when I looked back there. Anyway, when we were done the Jonas Brothers came out to say good night with me, and with that the curtain closed and we went back to the dressing rooms to change into more comfortable clothes and hang out. We always had to wait half an hour before we could attempt to leave, so we hung out playing wii for that time.

When we could finally leave, it took extra bodyguards to hold back the crowd. It took a little while to get there, but when we arrived at the hotel I had to bit back a swear word. Guess who was at the front desk? My parents.

"Oh, Crap," that would be me making eye contact with the spawn of Satan. Wait, if they were the sawn of Satan, what would that make me? Grandchild of Satan? "Look on the bright side," I started to tell Warren. "You finally get to met the 'rents. Come on Fang, maybe you'll get a few good shots in before the cussing/yelling/arguing begins. I mean the shock has to be intense. I wonder what they'll say to you. They probably won't say sorry, that's for sure." I started walking over. "Come on I said over my shoulder, time to face the music."

I started walking over to my parents, still wondering what their reaction will be, well, it sure will be interesting.

I went up to the check in desk and said to the guy,

"Hi, I'm Samantha Evans, do you know what room I'm in?" Before the guy could respond, my parents cut in., saying

"Samantha?"

"Yes, that is my name, I will escort you up to my room, to explain everything in a few minutes," turning back to the guy I gave him a small smile. "My room please," I took a break to look at his nametag. "Evan."

He smiled back giving me my key and telling me my room number, 3087. "Have a nice night," he said sort of sympathetically; I wondered how long my parents had been here.

"Is brother here?" I said, my tone turning cold and formal.

"Yes, they said, and so is your sister," The answered.

"Sister?" I asked. What happened, did the school remember they needed another child and give them one? Whatever.

"Yes, remember, Christine. By the way, what are you wearing, that is not appropriate young lady," I was fuming now, if I was a cartoon, smoke would have been blowing out my ears. I felt Abbie and Is slide up behind me. "What happened to you hair? How do you get it to look so real when it's obviously dyed?"

"I'll explain when I get up to the room," I all but growled. "Until them stay quiet, I might have paparazzi stalking me." They looked offended, but I ignored them and motioned for everyone to follow me, luckily the elevators were monstrous. "Call Bryan and tell him to meet me in room 3087, since I apparently have a sister, call her too," it was a long and awkward elevator ride, and it didn't help that Warren and Fang were stuck on the other side of the elevator, luckily Abbie and Is were by me, so they calmed me down.

"Ah, now I remember, Abigale and Isabella, what a pleasant surprise!" my 'father' exclaimed. How delightful it is to see you again!" Were are your parents?" oh crap, this will be his downfall, interesting.

"We don't know," they replied, in unison. "Where were you two in these four years?" Abbie continued. Have I mentioned I love her? For the rest of the elevator ride, no one talked.

We got to the top floor a few minutes later, the tension still thick, and headed to my room, luckily it was right by the elevator. I unlocked the door and opened it to see a gigantic suite themed gold and cream, oh well, the colors would due, and at least there was no pink. I told the Jonas Brothers that they should go hide in their room and prepare for the explosion and WW III that would follow. They gave me a hug and told me to stay strong.

We had to wait a few minutes for my brother and newfound sister, but when they knocked at the door, and I opened it, it only took a few minutes for my brother to realize that it was me. He wrapped me in a hug so tight that I could hardly breathe.

"Choking…not breathing…need air…to explain…You're killing me!" after that he let go.

"Okay," my mother interrupted. "Introductions, then an explanation."

"Hold on," I said. "How are you?" I asked my brother.

"I'm good," he replied. "Without you mom and dad caught me since Christine here wouldn't help me," he shot a glare at the girl. "But, I've been completely clean for nine months!"

"That's wonderful!" I explained. "After my explanation you and I are going to sit down and talk," I turned back to mother and father. "Alright, introductions. Well, let's start with the Sky High group," what? I had to save Fang for last! "First are the two girls, Layla, the one in green, and Magenta or Mag, the one in, well, magenta. Then there is Will, he has light brown hair, he's Layla's boyfriend, Zach, the blonde in yellow, he's Mag's boyfriend, Ethan, the African American, he's Is's boyfriend, and Warren, tall, dark, and handsome over there who's my boyfriend," with that came the soft congratulations from Bryan. I looked at my parents and saw that, for once, they were speechless.

"You cannot tell us that you are dating this….this…..boy!" mother spluttered, yep, still haughty.

"Oh, you lost say in my life a while ago, mother and father. Just wait a few more introductions, you love this next part."

"Very well," huffed my mother.

"Moving on to the flock," I said. "Angel is the youngest blonde, with her brother Gazzy, the younger blond boy, Nudge, the African American, is his girlfriend, Iggy, Abbie's boyfriend, then Max, the oldest blonde, she's probably going to become my sister-in-law."

"What do you mean?" asked father. "And who's that last boy?"

"The emo looking boy you mean, oh yeah, he's the intro you'll absolutely love! But before, is there something you want to tell me about my birth?" I asked, giving them a chance to explain themselves.

"No," father answered.

Really now, you're supposed to be telling the truth," I taunted.

"We are!" my father roared, getting mad. "And why won't you introduce the last person?"

"Fine!" I yelled back. "That's Fang!"

"That's it?" my mother asked?

"NO, THAT'S NOT IT!" I yelled back. "THE POINT IS THAT HE'S MY BROTHER! THAT'S THE POINT!"

"No, it can't be," my mother whispered.

"You're right, it's not supposed to be, because the same person that toke him away made me into the FREAK I am!" I exploded. "Parents are supposed to take care of their young! Instead you managed to fuck us up to this extreme amount (I only cuss when I'm extremely angry/excited)! Your eldest was an addict/drunk, I'm a genius freak, and so is my TWIN apparently that I never knew I had! Why did you do that? The same man you gave him away to turned most everyone in this room into freaks!"

"Who was he?" mother asked, starting to look scared.

"He is Max's father, Jeb Batchelder," I explained. "You should have listen to that damn nurse. I really don't know if he had a hand in turning me, Is, and Abbie into freaks, but I know that the organization he worked for at the time did."

"You keep saying that he turned most of you into freaks, what happened?" Bryan asked, I turned to my friends from the flock. "Should we tell them or just show them?"

"Showing them would be so much more easier, at least that's what I think," Abbie stated.

"Yeah," Is agreed.

"Okay, then on three," I said as we moved to give us space. "Seriously, on three, not one."

"Okay," everyone answered.

"One, two, three," I said. On three we all unfurled our wings. The result was spectacular! Mother fainted and hit the ground, father following close behind, and then Christine. At least Bryan remained standing, though he looked pale. "Hot chocolate anyone?" I asked.

Everyone raised their hands and I went and made the 16 cups, and, with my powers, brought them whizzing back. I also made three more and sent a clone to get the Jonas'.

"So," I started.

"So," Bryan started, mimicking me.

"Stop it," I exclaimed, sticking my tongue out. "Anyway, what's Christine like?" I asked him.

"She's a real brat," he said. "You know, everything mom and dad wanted you to be. Oh, and she's also obsessed with those Jonas'.

"Who's obsessed with us?" Nick asked as he walked in with my clone. When I absorbed it, I got a nasty shock.

"How did you mess up your room so quickly?" I asked. "You were in there for 15 minutes!"

"We were trying to save ourselves from the aftermath of your wrath," Joe explained.

"Yeah," Kevin added. "I think that some people in Australia didn't hear you."

"Whoops, I shoulda sound-proofed the room," I said, embarrassed.

"You were pretty frightening Sammy-chan," Bryan added.

"By the way," Warren started. "How do you take the powers thing so easily."

"Well, I know my Sammy-chan, and I know she'll use her powers for good, if she hasn't already," he said. "Is that why you guys have streaks in your hair?"

"Yeah," I said. "It's a long story."

"When mom, dad, and Christine wake up we'll have time." He concurred, then stretched, lazily.

"You were always like Shikamaru," I commented. "A genius, but to lazy to do anything," I glanced at my friends. "Sorry about all the Naruto references, but we both are obsessed with it."

"And, when you were thirteen, you were obsessed with _Sasuke_," Bryan added. "And Naruto," he added, after thinking about it.

"Shut up, Shika," I muttered, embarrassed.

"It's okay, I'll just show everyone the time you were watching all your DVDs in your…" at that point he had been attacked by me in a desperate attempt to save an _ounce_ of my dignity.

"Not cool!" I yelled, that was one time!"

"No it wasn't," he argued. "You did that, like, ten different times!" at this time my cheeks were a nice fire truck red. Luckily my parents and sister started to wake up, providing a distraction.

They got up, looked at the floating cups of hot chocolate washing themselves and fell right back down.

"This will take a while," I said. "Oh, wait! Abbie, you could splash them!" doing just that woke them up with a start, but they didn't faint again.

"What happened to you?" my mother cried. Time for the explanation.

"Hold on," I said. " I'll show it in movie form," with that I started to pull out the movie. I virtually pressed play, but it wasn't my movie it was Naruto, season one. "Whoops, wrong movie," I said. This time, pulling out the correct one, my sight went dark.

OOOOOOWWWWWW, hand cramp! It is officially, 3:11 and I'm going to sleep, I might get the nxt chp 2 u soon, but weekends r busy cya!


	2. Chapter 2: WTH?

AN: So, so, so, incredibly sorry that I haven't been updating in, like, forever, but my computer broke and I lost everything for this story cause I hadn't saved it. Then I am literally not kidding you my little cousin's dog at my written out story. I have pictures to prove it. I wasn't getting anywhere near that thing! So… on with my good (hopefully) story. Please review if I make any mistakes! Peace, my little munchkins!

**Chapter Two: What Is On My Back and Why Are They Moving? **

'Man, what happened last night?' was my first thought when I woke up with a pounding headache. 'Wow, how late were we up last night?' I smiled remembering the party. I looked down and realized that I needed to change clothes and to take a shower, and that my sleeping clothes were a little too big, interesting, they were a little tight when I went to bed.

As I was walking up the freaking 6 floors to get up to my room (seriously, elevators much people?), I was happy. This was because no one had been awake enough or been able to separate from their boy/girlfriend long enough to climb the 6 floors.

I was positive that no one had come up to the room they hadn't even tried. See, my room had the tightest security. I am a little paranoid, since I'm the brains behind my father's operation (not the mob), so I've got cameras set up so that there are no blind spots, then I have weight sensors all over the floor and infrared sensors so if there's one person and you don't match my weight, then you're out of here! Once you get through the hallway, which looks kick-butt with silver walls, Chinese writing, and black molding, you get to black double doors. They're not normal, cause they've got eye scans, voice recognition software, more weight scanners, and then a fingerprint lock. Then, just for security, I have a regular lock. The only other people who can bypass this system are my two friends (I know, it's high school and I have only two friends!).

The reason that I'm so paranoid is because I invent most of the gadgets for my fathers company, so I don't want anyone taking them, so that means security that is a pain in the butt to get through when your half-asleep, even though I'm a genius (yes, I know, it is odd, why aren't I in college or something?). The best thing is that using blackmail/threats I was able to enforce eco-friendly regulations on my father's factories.

Even though that would make a lot of people happy, I am still very Goth, to be specific, ultra-recycle Goth. I'm Goth for a large number of reasons, but mostly because my parents treat me as someone their age, not someone 16 years old.

Anyway, I got into my room and remembered about the homework that I forgot to do. See, I'm a Sophomore, even though I shouldn't be, so my teachers "assign" homework to me, but then I come back after school and get homework that actually challenges me. This way there is no record of me being a genius, so my father's enemies won't pay any more attention to me than would be normal. I still have to take tests, but my teachers switch them out, so I take tests that would review the stuff I learned. It causes them to go out of their way, but the nice sum of money my father gives them makes up for it, I think that they plan on going on a nice vacation after I leave.

Anyway, I bet you're wondering what I look like; I have a gothic look, even when I'm not in gothic clothes. This is because I have dark brown eyes, which have another ring of black around them, then I also have long, dark brown hair that looks like it's black and it goes down to my waist. Then I'm about 5'5" (yes, I'm short, so what? I still pack quiet a punch as many people have found out... heh), I have very modest curves, I guess, and I'm also slightly over weight, at 140 pounds.

So, after you pass my alarms and go through the door the color scheme completely changes, but you're still in a hallway. Imagine a room with black, glittery tile and dark purple walls with silver designs and accents. Then there's another silver door and then my room, which is _so_ kick butt! It has a huge king size bed in the middle of the room. It has a silver and purple canopy and a black, silver, and purple comforter and black pillows (I made them all myself). On the right side of the room there are wall-to-floor bookshelves, completely filled up with a door leading to my inventing/planning room. Then on the left side there is the technology side. On the technology side everything is silver, and there is a huge TV, every type of gaming system there was and will be. Then in the middle of the room (my bed is up against the wall with windows surrounding it) there is a huge whole in the floor, filled with pillows.

On the wall with the tech stuff, there is a door to my bathroom. I love my bathroom, Is and Abbie helped my design it. Abbie's favorite color is blue (all shades) and Is' is light purple. So, my bathroom ended up light purple with dark blue accents and all the metal in her is silver. Then I have a huge bath with a wall behind it filled with selves of every scented bubble bath there is (only the smells I like though). Then I have another wall filled with the same scents, only in body wash and shampoos and conditioners. This is to go with the shower, which is awesome! It's one of those new ones where there's a wall in front of you and a curved wall behind you, and it shots out water from all directions. Then, when you're done, you press another button and it shots out air.

In my bathroom I also have a circle in the middle like the Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. In fact there is a password that has a slide down into my drawing room. There are mirrors with the bright light bulbs on the top, and trays on the bottom to hold all of my makeup.

Anyway, my drawing room is awesome! There are two walls done in purple and blue with black trim and the other walls and the ceiling are white. Then, I have every type of drawing utensil down there.

Moving along, I opened a door of to the side that led to my robe closet. I picked out a black one with a silver dragon and silver slippers. I put my dirty clothes in a hamper and slid on the robe, I turned on the water in the bathtub and waited until it was the perfect temperature and height to fill it with my favorite caramelized vanilla scent. I dried off and went straighten my hair and bangs. When I was done I went to go pick out my outfit for the day.

As I was walking into my closet I felt a sudden twinge of discomfort creep down my spine, I just ignored it and walked into my closet. I love my closet it's done in black, light purple, dark blue, lime green, and a dark orange, it reminded me of all the elements. Except for the color scheme, my closet reminded me of London's from the Suite Life of Zach and Cody, but there were no talking mirrors, or attendants, or mechanics to show us outfits, there were maps, a kitchen, and a runway, but that's because me, Is, and Abbie sometimes have a sleepover in the closet. When you come in to the closet you're in the "fitting" room, this is with the runway, so the wall facing it is one giant mirror.

I started to walk towards the shirt section but the twinge in my back returns, but stronger. As I collapse to my knees and then to my stomach I hope that someone finds me soon. The pain gets worse and I start to black out, my last thought was: What the heck is going on?

************************An Hour Later*****************************

'Wow,' I thought. 'That was one freaky butt dream.' All of the sudden I heard banging on the door along with my name being shouted.

"Sammy, come out, we're starving!" That would be Abbie

"Just a minute!" I called back.

"Fine, just hurry up! We'll get Olga to cook us breakfast!" That was Is.

"Okay, see you in a few!" I called back. I turned to face the mirror and almost fainted again. My hair had turned black, the kind of black people who dye theirs can only hope to achieve, and it went down to my knees! The weirdest part yet was that my bangs were still there, but they were white. Then I had streaks in my hair, really thin ones that were light purple, blue, red, and green, but the started off really light and got darker the further down my hair they got.

Then, by body changed, seriously. I went from, like, 148 pounds to 120, and then I went from 5'4" to 5'7". Then I started to feel something move on my back. I freaked out at that and started to try to look behind me, I have to admit, I felt like a dog chasing its tail. What I saw next made me snap out of it. There were these huge, fifteen-foot wings flying out of my back. I started screaming when I saw them. Whoops, there went the sound barrier.

Is and Abbie came running up the stairs and burst through the door before I could hide my wings. They froze and at the same time wings burst forth from their backs. Is' wings were a light purple with regular purple and silver mixed in. Then her hair was still blond, but her bangs were light purple and she had light purple streaks that got darker further down, and her hair was down to her waist. Abbie's wings were different shades of blue, blended together to make them look like water. Her hair was the same as Is' but with blue.

"Holy Crap," I announced.

"I'll say that's an understatement," Is said.

"Yeah, what the heck happened to us?" asked Abbie.

"Well, I read somewhere were something happened like this and they ended up getting powers or something, so we might want to test for them or something," I said.

"You mean you watched the announcement that bird kid Max made, didn't you?" Abbie accused.

"It was actually very interesting," I defended myself. "She said a lot of true things that adults need to pay attention to."

"Moving on," Is interrupted. "How are we going to test for powers?"

"I don't know," I said. "Just try something natural, another thing is that your wings look like wind, you might want to try commanding that."

"Okay," Is said. "Wind, up," as she said that she started to fly upwards.

"Hey, Is," I yelled. "Sometimes telekinesis goes with wind powers."

"Okay, give me a second," Is yelled back. She landed on the ground and all of the sudden a pillow went hurdling towards Abbie. Abbie threw up her hands and closed her eyes. The pillow froze. She opened her eyes and stared at the pillow. On a sudden whim she twisted her other hand and it exploded.

"Wow," she whispered. "Wicked."

"Cool, let's see what else you can do!" I walked them into my bathroom and pushed Abbie in front of the bath. "Come on, your wings look like water, see if you can control it."

"Okay, Water, up!" she shouted. Slowly, as if tired, the water rose upwards. "Cool," she commented.

"Come on, I want to see what my powers are!" I exclaimed. I turned to look at my wings. They looked like they have a silver base, but wherever the light hit them they looked like a rainbow. They also had spots of black and white on them. I reached out to touch them and got a shock, my world stopped and a picture formed in my mind. It showed two men in lab coats standing over…me? They injected something into me, and one scientist said:

"Well, serum 5419M is a new serum, we don't know the full chances of the serum, it should only give her wings, but there is a chance of mutation. Luckily, Subject S is in perfect health, so there are no chances of illness," in the background a screen flashes the information: Maximum Ride: Location- Arizona, Scottsdale 2487 Mavolian Road. I quickly memorized it, there's a chance that this Maximum person knows what's going on.

"Will there be any side effects, Mike?" The second scientist asked.

"Yeah, Dylan, there is rapid hair, nail, and height growth. Her metabolism will show a large increase in speed." Mike said.

"And of the other two subjects?" Dylan asked.

"The same side effects could happen to the others and for a bonus the Sam child has found the Heart of Crystal, this will give her a greater power than before." Mike answered. Wait, how do they know that?

"So," Dylan started. "Are the parents taken care of?"

"Yes," Mike stated. "In two days they will forget all about Isabella Triny, Abigale van Buron, and Samantha Mori."

"And is there any contact with her twin?" Dylan asked.

"No, she doesn't even know that he exists," Mike answered.

On that ominous note my vision faded out again, and I opened my eyes to see… the ceiling, very anticlimactic. Anyway, I sat up and noticed Is' and Abbie's worried looks and said to them:

"I got a vision, and I know where we need to go."

"OMG!" Is said, we're like the Charmed Ones!"

"Yeah, totally!" Abbie added. That's what we should call ourselves! Then have codenames as the sisters names!"

"Okay, Piper. Now, we need to go to the address Arizona, Scottsdale 2487 Mavolian Road. Maximum Ride is there at this moment, and from reading her books when I was younger, she can help us. Now, you guys need to go home and pack, I'm sending along a pocket in space, pack up everything," I told them. "I'll tell you about my power after we get there, and I can figure it out what it is exactly. So, go!"

With that they toke of flying out the windows. I used my telekinetic powers to move all of my stuff into space pockets. I had five space pockets, one for clothes, one for technology, one for makeup/accessories, one for books, and one for everything else.

I had a few more minutes until Abbie and Is got back, so I decided to try to fly. Hey, Max's blood was injected into the serum, shouldn't it be instinct?

In hindsight I realize that jumping out a 6-story window was not smart, but, luckily, flying _was_ instinct. Fifteen minutes later we Sisters were ready to go to find Max.

"At least they are somewhere nearby, so we don't have to fly that far," Is said, trying to break the tension. I guess we all realized that we would never see our families again.

"Okay, time to go," I announced, we needed to stop traveling down the pity line.

An hour later we got to the house, and with my empathy you could feel the love in the house, it was an awing feeling. I pulled myself together and marched up to the front door. Two minutes after I knocked on the door a tall, Hispanic women answered the door.

"Hello?" she asked. "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a Ms. Maximum Ride? I saw that she was located last at this address," I spoke formally, because usually they then assume that your part of the FBI or someplace.

"What part of the government are you in? I can't believe them, sending teenagers to do their jobs!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not part of the government, I just want some explanations," told her.

"Okay, what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm not sure anymore, but it used to be Samantha Mori, Sam for short," I didn't know if giving her my full name would be good or bad, but, whatever, what was done was done.

"What is your business here?" she asked.

"I'm not sure we should be discussing this outside, may I come in?" I asked. When we got inside she still looked apprehensive, so I said:

"Don't worry, I'm not from the School," she looked taken aback by that.

"Okay, then," she said. "Just one minute, I'll get Max."

"Okay," as I sat down I started to look around, see I've never been in a house like this. As much as I tried to get out and do things for others, my parents would never let me go to anyone's house that wasn't insanely rich, or at least important. I guess I got lucky that both Is and Abbie were insanely rich and nice.

"Who are they?" Max asked as she came into the room. I assumed that she was talking about me.

"My name is Samantha, and they are Isabella and Abigale. Although, we like to be called Sam, Is, and Abbie. Anyway, we were looking for you. Oh, and FYI, the School knows where you live, so I'd do something about that, maybe illusions?" I looked at Is, she was the more technical of our group, I just make the stuff.

"Wait, how do you know this?" Max asked, looking suspicious.

"Well, I don't know, I had a vision, but that was the first time, it might have had something to do with my missing twin," I commented.

"Wait," Abbie interrupted. "Missing twin?"

"Yeah," I said, absent minded, thinking of ways to protect the house. "Did I forget to mention that?"

"No, I just thought I'd forget something MAJORLY IMPORTANT LIKE THAT!!" Abbie shouted.

"Oh," I muttered, still absent minded. "I was sure that I mentioned it," I looked over at Is, who was rolling her eyes, and said, "What? I can't monitor everything that goes on in my brain! I'd go crazy!"

"That you would," conceded Is.

"So…" Max dragged off. "Why are you here?"

"Well," I started. "When I was still in my vision, I saw your address flash on a screen, so I memorized it. Then, when I was listening in, I heard the two scientists say that the serum that was injected into me which caused me to grow wings had traces of your DNA."

"Okay then, so what do you think is going to happen?" Max asked.

"Well," I responded. "I need to find two more people, then I'll be set."

"Why do you need to find two more people?" Ms. Martinez asked.

"Oh, sorry. I do that sometimes," I explained. "I just assume that everyone is one the same page that I am on."

"Yeah," Abbie added. "It happens more often than not, and then she goes and forgets that the only people smarter than her are dead."

"Hey!" I shouted. "That is incorrect."

"Right," Is added. "You passed them up, didn't you?"

"I am going to ignore that question, seeing how there is no correct answer to it!" I turned to Max. "She would assume I'm lying if I said no and would tease me if I said yes."

"What do you mean that the only people smarter than her are dead?" Ms. Martinez asked.

"Well," I started. " Before I answer that I would like to point out that I'm not the only one who assumes a lot," I shout a look at Is. "Anyway, what she means is that I have an IQ higher than Mozart's," I explained.

"Woah," Ms. Martinez said.

"I know," I said. "Well, what else do you want to know about me?"

"How long have you been Avian-American?" Max asked.

"Um… about half a day?" I guessed.

"What?" Ms. Martinez interjected.

"I know, I just fell asleep, woke up, and felt a horrible pain. Then, voila! I've got wings!" I explained.

"So, anything else we're missing?" Max asked.

"Yep," I added. "We've got powers!"  
"Great," Max muttered. "Fate just wanted me to die of a stress attack."

"Yep!" I answered. "Anyway, Is has control over wind and has telekinesis, Abbie has control over water and can freeze and explode things, and I have just figured out what I have, but I have to tell a story to have it make sense."

"So, go on," Max said.

"Well," I answered. "You might as well call down the rest of the Flock, since they're going to find out anyway."

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Well," I answered. "What if I told you I could find a place where people who know what they were doing could train the Flock in their powers?"

"What are you talking about?" Max asked.

"Well, it's really supposed to be a government secret but you know super heroes like the Commander and Jetstream?" I asked.

"Yes," Ms. Martinez answered.

"Well," I continued. "Their children were sent to a super hero school, which means that anyone with credentials can be enrolled."

"What do you mean by credentials?" Max asked.

"Anyone who exists and has powers," I answered.

"But we don't exist," Max explained.

"Yes you do," I said.

""Max does, but Fang and the rest of the kids don't," Ms. Martinez explained.

"No, they all exist," I started to explain. "When I was working with the FBI, I had to create an identity for them."

"You worked with the FBI?" Max asked.

"Well," I started to explain. "I didn't work for the FBI, Sally White did."  
"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"She means that on her rap sheet, Sammy has over a hundred counts of impersonation," Is cut in.

"No I don't," I shouted back.

"Oh, right," Abbie turned to the other two. "She never got caught."

"Yep!" I exclaimed.

"So, why are you here?" Max asked. "Because I know for sure you wouldn't fly here just to warn us."

"Well," I started. "I was hoping that I could lay low here for a few days, or at least until we can all figure out our powers and I remember all of my Tai Kwan Do."

"Well," Ms. Martinez shrugged. "I would have to discus it with Max, Fang, and the rest, but I think that they'll let you stay."

"Whatever," I hear my stomach growl. "Do you mind if I raid your kitchen for something to eat?"

"Sure," Ms. Martinez nodded. "Do you want me to make something for you?"

"No, I'll just grab a sandwich," I explained, walking into the kitchen. "You guys want anything?"

"Yeah, sure," Max said, with Abby and Is nodding yes. I grabbed my iPod and walked into the kitchen, switching it to Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolf and Lil' Wayne. As I walked in I started singing along, "I see your dirty face, high behind your collar…"

After that song was done I was almost finished making my special sandwiches, so I started I'm Yours by Jason Mraz, "Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it, I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted…" after a few more minutes I was done and I went in to see Max and the rest of her gang in the corner, probably talking about me and Ms. Martinez, Is, and Abby sitting over in front of the TV talking.

"Lunch is served," I announced with a flourish. "Here you go, Max, the rest of you want anything?" I handed Is and Abby their sandwiches.

"Sure," a girl who looked to be around thirteen, based on Max's scale of growing. "My name's Nudge, what's yours? How old are you? Why are you here? Where are you from? Why do you think that you can help us? What are your friend's names? Do you have a boyfriend? What's normal school like? Were you popular? What's your favorite color and subject? Have you ever been outside the country? Have you ever been to any premiers in Hollywood? Do you know any stars?"

"Okay," I said to her. "Slow down and I'll answer all of your questions," I took a big breath. "My name is Samantha, but I go by Sam. I'm sixteen years old and am here to see Max. I'm from California, and I can help you because I am awesome like that. My friends names are Is (short for Isabella) and Abbie (short for Abbigale with an e). I don't currently have a boyfriend, but I did use to, and if you ask me to describe him I think you will learn some new terms. Normal school was pretty boring, I only went for the drama that either this girl I hated or I created. I was popular in my own right, but it was more like infamy. My favorite colors are black, red, blue, dark green, and purple and my favorite subject is math. I have been outside the country numerous times and I've been to many different premiers in Hollywood, usually because my parents made me. And, yeah I know stars enough I can honestly say that I hate Miley Cyrus!" Nudge gasped. "What I mean to say is that I like her music but she is such a bi-mean person up close!" I revised my sentence when I saw Max's warning face.

"How can you hate her?" Nudge asked. "She seems so nice on her TV series and the interviews!"

"Just a face for the fans," I smirked. "Not to mention that she has no fashion sense."

"Then how does she manage to dress so well?" Angel asked.

"Mostly her personal dressers, sometimes she tries to get back at me by taking some of my outfits I've worn and "enhancing" them," I smiled. "But, this is not the point of why I came here. I just got turned, I guess that would be the right term, and I want to know how you guys made it, I mean I have a hidden account that the school didn't wipe out, so I'm pretty sure we can "make" it through."

"Oh, which account?" Abby asked.

"Oh, right, um, I think there's Eliza's, Beth's, Sara's, Emma's, and Maddi's that remain untouched, so we have an estimated 3 billion to live off," the flock made a gasping sound.

"What?" Nudge cried. "You only look like your fourteen-ish!"

"I am special!" I pouted.

"Along with smart, psychotic, and sarcastic," Abbie murmured.

"That too," I shrugged, accepting the fact that only on special occasions am I ever not sarcastic. "So after this we're heading to Colorado?"

"I thought that you hated the special school?" Is asked, confused.

"Yeah, but I need to get us some help with the powers and then register us as good guys," I sneered. "I don't feel like having to spend a week with the Feds trying to sort out the whole mess in my near future."

"I hate the Feds," Abbie grumbled. "Just because I can't tell the difference between Iraq and Iran doesn't make me stupid, it just means that I flunk geography!"

"Who are the Feds?" Nudge asked, making me do a double take when I realized that they had no clue who the heck we're talking about.

"Sorry," I smiled. "We call all federal agents Feds, just cause we're lazy. He do you have an airport for the computer?"

"Yeah," Ms. Martinez answered. "Why do you want it?"

"I've gotta move all of my bank accounts into a central location and accessible to me," I explained, sighing, it was never a lot of fun dealing with my banks incredibly cluttered up hard drive.

"So," Max trailed off. "Will you let Angel read your mind to make sure you're telling the truth."

"No," I quickly said, being firm about the fact that I would never tell anyone why. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"Why not?" Nudge asked.

"Just leave it alone," I practically growled. At that my second cell phone rang with the Jonas Brother's Hello Beautiful. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked answering it.

"Nothin', just thinking of you," Nick's voice even sounded like he was smiling. "Hey, we're coming back tomorrow, what time should we pop by?"

"Guys, you can't," I frowned. "Seriously there's some out of whack crap going on around here and you can't come over for a while. Then when you finally can I don't live with my parents anymore."

"Congrats," Kevin's voice flooded through the speakers. "Hey, we've got another concert coming up, you gonna be okay by yourself on R-day?" I felt my eyes sting at the name.

"No," I whispered. "I'll come see you guys."

"And we'll catch up about everything?" Joe asked. "Frank the Tanks got a surprise for you, he lost another tooth."

"Tell him congratulations and the next time I come over I'll bring him some candy so he can rot the rest out," the three boys laughed. "Okay, guys I gotta go, talk later?"

"Bye," they shouted in unison. "Love you, Sammykins!"

"Really, cause I'm not feeling it!" I shouted back. During my conversation the group had started talking among themselves, trying to decide how to test me without reading my mind.

"We need a lie detector," I sighed.

"Agreed there," Is nodded. "Not to psyched about having a kid floating around in my head."

"Who was that anyway?" Abbie asked.

"Just some kids of a friend I had a Melissa," I explained, feeling slightly bad about lying, but it couldn't be helped. I was in to far.

"Hey, what if Angel only looked into your minds far enough to see if the answer is the truth or a lie?" Nudge asked.

"I'm all for that," I smiled. No one can know what's going on in my mind.

"Okay," Angel geared up and asked Is and Abbie the questions. After they were pronounced clean, Angel turned to me. "This might hurt a bit," she said, seemingly annoyed by that.

"Hit me with it," I smiled putting up my mental walls which had about as much security as my room to protect all but my lying answers.

"Okay, control questions," Angel murmured. "What is your name?"

"Samantha Mori," I answered.

"Okay, now answer this question in a lie," Angel smiled. "What is your favorite color?"

"Pink," I smirked as Angel laughed.

"Okay," she thought for a moment. "Do you currently work for the School?"

"Not currently," I answered.

"Have you ever worked for the school?" Angel asked, suspiciously.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I worked for them for six months about two years ago. I was part of the team who lead the investigation against them and since I was actually a scientist I was the one who infiltrated. I investigated, I found illegal activity, and I reported it to my commanding officer. Two weeks later they were completely disbanded."

"Why should we believe you?" Max pointed out.

"If I still worked for the school then I wouldn't have told you guys about my previous job, convincing you guys that I have never worked for the School which would give you more reason to believe me," I shrugged. "Over all, I'm kinda tired, do you have a place to bunk?"

"Yeah," Ms. Martinez smiled. "Just finish the test and I'll show you three to rooms."

"Okay," Angel answered. "Would you ever betray us if we trust you?"

"Only if it was an act," I answered. "I hate all forms of betrayal, I couldn't bring myself to do it even if I had an option."

"Okay," angel said, releasing me. "She's clean, can I go get something to eat, now?"

"Sure, honey," Max smiled. "So you guys want to crash?" she turned to us.

"Yeah, you know new muscles being used in flying make me kinda sore," I told her sarcastically.

"You'll ask if you need anything, and you can tell us everything," Ms. Martinez.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"No problem," she responded, hugging me.

"What was that for?" I asked, confused. "I didn't do anything to deserve that."

"You need to deserve hugs?" she asked, shocked.

"Yeah, and displays of affection, like smiles in private, mom and dad always acted in public, hugs, treats- although I already was buying whatever I wanted when I was a little kid- oh, kind words you had to earn," I explained. "Mom and dad also ordered the staff to follow the rules, except for Mrs. Sanje, who was very old, batty, and frankly didn't give a da-crap."

"How come?" Nudge asked.

"Why would they, I wasn't perfect, I didn't fit in, my brother was obviously the best, etc., etc.," I yawned. "If you could please show me the room?"

"Yeah," Ms. Martinez smiled, "you three come on." Out of the blue, Nudge hugged me.

"What was that for?" I asked when she released me.

"That is one of the saddest things I've ever heard!" she exclaimed.

"They didn't want me, obviously they felt no real love for me," I shrugged. "At least I wasn't my twin."

"What makes you say that?" Max asked.

"My twin was given away," I answered. "I can't find him, which is beyond unusual. That's why I took the School job; I found a phantom trail leading to it. Apparently they took him for experimenting."

"Are you gonna find him?" Nudge asked, her eyes wide.

"Of course I am," I smiled. "I will find him if it takes forever."

"I hope you- Gazzy, Ig, no! Put the bomb look-alike away!" Max shouted. "God, we have people over! At least put away the bombs for now. We had a deal," Iggy and Gazzy sighed and put away.

"Nice bomb," Sam walked over. "What if you crossed wire "x" and wire "y", you get a really loud bang that will incapacitate anyone in a 5 meter radius."

"Not with this bomb," Iggy smiled. "This one is filled with the Gasman's signature scent," I thought I saw the others turn green.

"Oh," I trailed off. "Wire 6 is in the wrong place then."

"No it's not," Iggy objected.

"Yeah, it is," I explained. "Where you have it, it will only explode. If you move it up half an inch and connect it to Wire 5 with a paper clip it will explode releasing the scent and explode silently, which would be a good thing if you're going for stealth.

"How do you know all that?" Gazzy asked in wonder.

"I like knowing things," I shrugged. "I'll see you guys later," I walked up to the group and yawned again. "Sorry, I'll stop interrupting and just go up to bed," I yawned again.

"Okay," Ms. Martinez pointed at a door. "There it is," she opened the door to reveal a large queen bed with a pull out sofa. "I'll wake you guys up at 4 p.m., till them sleep well."

"Thanks," I smiled and walked over to the sofa. "Sleep well guys," I didn't know how tired I was but as soon as I laid down I was out cold.

AN: Hey, how was it? Hopefully good, so review please! I will accept flames, since I am a complete sap for letting my story slide, SSSSOOOORRRRRRRRYYYY (runs out of room fleeing flying food)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL, I made an alliteration!


	3. WTH? Again?

AN: Sorry it's been so long, I had some stuff happen that's really not that bad in the grand scheme of things, but it rocked my planet of its axis and into another universe, so I toke some time off for myself and now I'm getting back to writing.

**Chapter 3: WTH? Part 2**

'Man, not again!' I thought as I woke up to another headache. 'I swear, if I've got gills or something, I'm gonna hurt someone!' I pulled myself out of bed and looked over at Is and Abbie, but they were still sleeping, so I left and got dressed. I pulled on a pair of dark wash, slightly distressed skinny jeans, a plain long-sleeved black T-shirt, and a slightly faded Fall Out Boy T-shirt.

"Good Morning," Ms. Martinez said to me when I walked in the kitchen. "I know I said I'd wake you up at 4 p.m., but you guys were so tired I opted to let you sleep."

"'Sokay," I slurred, still half asleep. "What time is it?"

"It's 6 in the morning," Ms. Martinez smiled. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, some of the best sleep I've had in a while," I smiled. "So, what are you guys going to do today?"

"Well," Ms. Martinez dragged off. "The flock usually sleeps till around 10, so do you want to do anything?"

"Nah, I'll help with chores, though," I shrugged.

"That's fine," Ms. Martinez insisted.

"No, come on," I smiled. "With seven kids in the house you're bound to have a lot of laundry. I'll help."

"Okay," Ms. Martinez got up. "You fold?"

"Yeah," we walked into the laundry room. "So what's it like living with them?"

"It was nice being reunited with my eldest daughter," Ms. Martinez smiled. "Although they are going to eat me out of house and home!"

"One could imagine," I looked down at the shirt I was holding.

"So what's your story?" Ms. Martinez asked.

"I grew up as Samantha Nicole Mori," I shrugged. "My life was basically, 'Okay little genius what can you make to help daddy make money?' from my father and 'you stupid little girl, we can't take you out in public, can we?' from my mother."

"You should probably wait to explain to the Flock," Ms. Martinez smiled. "How about first thing after breakfast? Wouldn't want you to explain it twice."

"Thanks," I smiled. About an hour and a half later we were finished with three loads of laundry and had started the fourth. After we loaded everything Fang came down the stairs, silent as ever but me with my *cough* super awesome ninja powers caught him.

"Want food?" I asked Mrs. Martinez and Fang, moving over to the stove when they nodded. I pulled out all of the ingredients for my special pancakes. "How many do you guys usually eat?"

"A lot," Fang shrugged, pulling out one of the kitchen island stools and sitting down.

"Thank you for being so clear and precise," I rolled my eyes, planning to make food for at least twice the amount of people. An hour later I was almost done and Max was sitting at the island with Fang, probably talking with their eyes, like I've seen them do. "How long have you guys been able to do that?" I asked, very offhandedly, shocking them out of their non-verbal conversation.

"Do what?" Max asked.

"Talk with your eyes," I answered, turning back to breakfast. "I can do it with Is and Abbie, but I have known them for practically my whole life and we started when we were six. So, how long have you known each other?" I looked down at my pancakes and decided that they were ready and flipped them out of the pan and onto the plate that was already filled up with pancakes.

"We've known each other for as long as we can remember," Max shrugged. "What are you making?"

"My special pancakes," I smiled, rolling my eyes when Is and Abbie popped into the room.

"We smelled pancakes," Is smiled and sniffed around the room.

"What are you doing, guys?" I asked as Abbie joined her.

"Your pancakes smell so good!" they both exclaimed.

"Who's baking?" Iggy burst into the kitchen frantically.

"Me, Sam," I explained to him, raising an eyebrow when he calmed down. "Why?"

"Max wasn't in her room and I smelled food cooking, so I panicked," Iggy explained, sitting down by Max and Fang.

"Hey," Max poked him in the side. "I've gotten better, remember that time I helped my mom?"

"Calm 'er down!" I shouted. "I have the power to withhold pancakes!"

"Pssst," Abbie whispered to Is. "Plan Save-Mr.-Spencer-and-co."

"Oh, no you don't!" I cried, whipping out another spatula and smiled as they grabbed their own spatulas. "En garde!" at that we started fencing with the spatulas (two to one). "Muahaha!" I laughed victoriously after I disarmed both of them. "I am undefeated!"

"Canis Femina," Is muttered.

"Right back atcha, love!" I smirked.

"What did you just say?" Iggy asked.

"She just called me a bitch," I smiled angelically while Is and Abbie laughed. "Well, technically she called me a female dog."

"What language was that?" Max asked raising her right eyebrow.

"Latin," I gave everyone two pancakes. "Nerds cuss-slash-insult people in Latin."

"Nerds?" Max laughed.

"Not to be confused with Geeks," I explained in all seriousness.

"Meanie," Abbie pouted.

"EGO operor non agnosco English," I muttered back.

"She doesn't understand English," Is translated as my phone started blaring.

"You wanna know more, more, more about me/ Gotta know reverse psychology/ I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep/ I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see…" it continued as I leaned down to grab it out of my pocket.

"Salve (pronounced sal-way)," I smiled into it. (Hi)

"Salve," a deep male voice responded. "Quam es vos?" (Hi… How are you)

"Habitum in articulus," I looked up and excused myself from the table and walked into another room. "Ego sum inconditus." (Hold on a moment… I am confused.)

"Quare es vos inconditus?" Nik continued. (Why are you confused?)

"Some crazy ass shit has happened to me, Nikolas," I sighed and sat down on a swing outside. "Since I know Hayden is there with you, can you put me on speaker? I might as well explain it to the both of you at the same time."

"Okay…" Nik trailed off for a moment. "It's on speaker."

"Hey, Hay!" I smiled.

"Hi, Hi!" he intoned back, probably sick at the same joke for 14 years.

"How are you guys?" I asked, trying in vain to put off the inevitable.

"Not so good," Nik sighed.

"Your parents are still pissed?"

"Yeah," they both sighed. "Well, it's moved beyond pissed."

"What did they do?" I braced myself.

"Well both sets of parents have kicked us out and are spending at least a mill each trying to keep it out of the papers," Hay sighed again. "Plus, they have deemed us unnatural."

"It makes no sense," Nik added in.

"Well, you have to understand their reasoning," I put on a mocking voice. "They must feel that openly socializing with homosexuals will cause them to magically become gay," I smiled, hoping my thinly veiled sarcasm was making the couple feel better.

"Like hanging around tall people will make you taller?" Hayden laughed.

"Of course, why do you think that I hang around you guys so much?" I laughed along.

"I thought it was my dashingly good looks and Hay's mean guitar playing!" Nik joked back. "Besides, you're tall enough!"

"Anyway, " I sobered up. "I have to tell y'all something."

"Does it have anything to do with the sudden alien energy that swept through your body yesterday morning? Or possibly the fact that your anatomy somewhat resembles a birds?" Hayden laughed. "We had taken a page from your book, unfortunately, that foreign energy sweep killed our bug, so we're screwed."

"I have taught you too well, young grasshoppers," I smiled, very relieved.

"So do you want to explain to us exactly what happened?" Nik asked.

"Yeah, but you have to promise that you'll believe me, no matter how crazy I sound, promise?" I almost held out my pinky before remembering that they weren't there.

"Is this sort of crazy like the time you wore that whack outfit to our performance or the type of crazy that actually will have us worried?" Nik sounded a little concerned.

"Well, if you watched the bird-kid Max's speech, then it will sound like the first option, but if you haven't, then it will sound like the second," I explained.

"Good," Nik sighed like he had been worried about me.

"Aww, you guys really do care!" I fake sniffed. "Either way (and this is a summary of my last few days in their bare bones), I was kidnapped two days ago while I was sleeping and I was injected with the serum that was concocted with a bit of Max's DNA, then when I got really made the wings appeared, the same happened to Is and Abbie, and then I met Max and her Flock, and now I'm gonna grab Is and Abbie and go to that super school that I told you guys about and see if I can the rest of my crew before the world ends!"

"That is a whole lot of crazy," Nik commented after a few minutes. "Now go back over the parts you skipped out."

"Okay, remember when we went on that trip to Japan?" I asked.

"The one where you kept skipping out on us for now good reason?" Hayden laughed. "That was a sucky trip."

"Well, I didn't really go just to spend more time with you guys," I started.

"We realized that by the fact that we never saw each other during the trip," Nik sighed.

"Don't interrupt!" I scolded. "Anyway, I recovered an ancient artifact that adopted me."

"What the heck does that mean?" Nik raised his voice a little bit.

"It means that I was appointed guardian of it," I paused. "The thing is that in essence it is the personification of mankind, so I'm technically the Guardian of Mankind, or as I am supposed to be called _Curator Virorum_ (Guardian of Man)."

"…Dang…" Nik paused. "I really don't know what to say to that."

"Have you told Is and Abbie yet?" Hayden cut to the chase. "Never mind I already know the answer. You need to tell them. I'm betting that they are right there with you, so go march your little butt inside and tell them."

"I will guys, but there's one more thing," I paused. "The people who changed me are going to erase me."

"What do you mean by that?" Nik asked sharply.

"I mean that by tomorrow there's a good chance that you won't remember me," I told them, trying not to let my voice wavier. "Tomorrow you guys will never have known that I existed."

"Why?" Hayden asked, softly. "Why does it make any difference? Who would we tell? Why would we tell?" with every question his became more hysterical

"It's a safety precaution," I paused again, trying not to cry. "So you wouldn't wonder where I went and perhaps start to investigate."

"So, I guess this might be goodbye?" Nik sighed. "This sucks."

"I know," I choked back a sob. "I love both of you so much. I hope you have a wonderful life."

"See you soon Sam," they both said goodbye and we hung up. I sat outside for a few minutes trying to cheer myself up before walking back inside.

"Hey, guys," I forced a smile on my face and sat down at the table.

"What's wrong?" Is asked.

"They are going to erase us tomorrow," I sighed. "I just said goodbye to Hayden and Nikolas."

"Flippin' A's," Abbie sneered. "We should have stopped them before."

"I know," I sighed, my shoulders slumping. "I had the evidence, but when I told them about it they said they would stop all genetic engineering."

"Yeah, it seems like they really stopped," Is rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go move all of my money into a separate account," I got up and pulled out a laptop. For the next four hours I transferred all of my money over to a central account under the name Samantha Wali. Since I had been staring at the computer for so long I decided to take a nap before going down and telling everyone my story. I completely erased my history, gave my computer a chance to reboot, and laid down to take a nap.


	4. Author's Note

I'm so sorry to do this, but I was just rereading my story and noticed that my character is a Mary Sue. So I'm redoing it and hopefully it will be better when I finish it. I'm trying to immediately start this, but my schedule is so busy it might take a while. Hopefully my next attempt won't disappoint both you and I, but I give you no promises. Again, I'm sorry about the need for an author's note.


End file.
